


Birthday

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, it's my birthday, pure fluff, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve gives Bucky something for his birthday.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing.

“Doll….I don’t need anything for my birthday i’m 102…think i’m pasted celebrating it.” Bucky offers with a smile, putting the book he was reading down in his lap for the moment.

The blonde scoots closer to him on the couch until he’s brushing up against his side and slowly pulls out a clothe pouch, it’s small, but something in it clinks together.

“What if I already got you something? Besides the scarf and leggings of course.”

The brunettes eyes widen, “Hey I thought you got those just cause.”

Steve smiles shyly, taking some of Bucky’s long hair and fingering it gently. “Hmmm you do look amazing in those pants and that scarf really highlights that beautiful neck….but na was your…secret birthday outfit?”

Steve’s smile is amused like he got one over on the brunette and…Bucky can’t really be upset at all over it, he does look fucking amazing in that outfit.

“Fine, then why are you getting me something else?” The brunette ask, moving closer to Steve to see what he got him anyway.

“Hmmm first of all your only 30, not 102 really, and second….do I need a reason to buy you things sweetheart?” The blonde finishes softly, looking to him so intently…how could Bucky say no to him with that dam puppy face.

Sighing like it’s a hardship, Bucky wiggles his fingers, smile playing at his lips. “Guess not, gimme then”

When Steve hands it over however….his face grows serious and his eyes nervous. Lifting a eyebrow at the blonde Bucky goes about tipping the bag upside down and out falls…..four things.

Their old wedding bands, that he thought had been lost to time forever and…their old dog tags, something else he thought had been lost to time and yet….here they sit in his metal hand and Bucky….only knows he’s crying when he see’s tear drops land on the cool metal.

Lifting his eyes to Steve’s, he see’s his eyes are also pretty emotional and wet.

“H..how?” The brunette manages to get out.

The blonde smirks a secret thing as he takes his dog tags and loops them around Bucky’s neck and then the ring….he slips the ring over the brunette’s right ring finger where it fits…perfectly.

“I have my ways.”

Bucky blows out a shaky breath before looping his dog tags around Steve’s neck and slips the wedding band over his right ring finger so they can match. When his eyes look into the blue of Steve’s once more, tears have slipped down his cheeks into his beard.

Crawling into his lap, Bucky frames the blondes face and kisses him with all the love he has within him as Steve wraps his arms around the brunette’s back firmly, offering the same love filled kiss back.


End file.
